I.O.I
I.O.I (아이오아이) was an 11-member girl group under YMC Entertainment. They were formed through Mnet's survival reality show Produce 101 and officially debuted on May 4, 2016 with the mini-album Chrysalis and promoted for a year before disbanding in January 2017. History Pre-debut: Produce 101 and "Crush" In November 2015, Mnet announced their new survival show that would bring together 101 trainees from 46 entertainment companies to form a unit girl group with 11 members chosen by the viewers. The show premiered on January 21, 2016, and the live finale was broadcast in April 1, 2016, with the 11 winners becoming a girl group. Supposedly, it was also when I.O.I was supposed to debut with "Crush", but Mnet and YMC Entertainment decided to postpone their debut so they can prepare the group with their concept and a new song with new choreography. On April 5, 2016, the song was released as a digital single, followed by its music video. 2016: Chrysalis, "Whatta Man", "Hand in Hand", ''and Miss Me?'' Chrysalis_Promo_Chaeyeon_Sejeong_Somi_Jieqiong.png|''Chrysalis'' promo with Chaeyeon, Sejeong, Somi, and Jieqiong Chrysalis_Promo_Chungha_Sohye_Nayoung.png|''Chrysalis'' promo with Chungha, Sohye, and Nayoung Chrysalis_Promo_Yeonjung_Yoojung_Mina_Doyeon.png|''Chrysalis'' promo with Yeonjung, Yoojung, Mina, and Doyeon On April 11, 2016, it was announced that I.O.I would debut with an unnamed mini-album. People speculated that songs like "Crush" and "When the Cherry Blossoms Fade", songs from the finale of Produce 101. It was revealed that they got over 30 songs from various producers, and that they vote on what the title song of their first album might be, and on which songs will be included in the album as well. On April 27, it was revealed that the title of their first mini-album will be Chrysalis. ''On May 4, they officially debuted through the release of their first mini-album and music video for title track "Dream Girls". The following day, they held their debut showcase and fan meeting at Jangchung Gymnasium. On May 11, Chaeyeon re-joined her company to promote Spell with DIA. On June 7, Mina and Sejeong re-joined their company to promote Act.1 The Little Mermaid with Gugudan. On June 10, it was revealed that Nayoung, Chungha, Jieqiong, Sohye, Yoojung, Doyeon and Somi will be members of the group's sub-unit. On July 10, it was announced that Yeonjung re-joined her company to promote The Secret with WJSN. After releasing multiple teasers and promos, on August 9, they officially released their single [[Whatta Man|''Whatta Man]]. ''The song was produced by Ryan Jhun, composer of Crush from their previous album and choreographed by Chungha, the group's main dancer. The song was critically acclaimed, winning multiple music shows. On August 15, the group released the digital single "Hand in Hand" to celebrate the 2016 Summer Olympics. On August 30, it was announced that I.O.I was preparing for a comeback with the eleven members sometime in October. On September 22, it was revealed that the group’s next song will be produced by Park Jin Young, who's company houses Somi. Park was apparently been preparing a song for the group as a gift. Park would also oversee the group's choreography, outfits, music video and photo shoot. On October 11, the group posted a notice on their social media confirming their comeback, and announcing that their new release will be titled ''Miss Me?. ''On October 14, they revealed the title song for the upcoming album to be "Very Very Very" (너무너무너무), and is actually the fastest song Park made with a bpm of 206. On October 17, after multiple teasers, they released the album, and on the same day, held the showcase at Yes24 Live Hall in Seoul. The song was a critical success, winning multiple music shows and achieving their first ever All-Kill. On November 27, I.O.I announced their final solo concert titled ''Time Slip – I.O.I from January 20 to 22, 2017. The concert was announced to be held in Jangchung Gymnasium, where the group held their debut showcase. On December 21, it was reported that the group's sub-unit would be releasing a digital single in January 2017 with no promotions on music shows. Members Discography Mini albums * Chrysalis (2016) * Miss Me? (2016) Single albums * "Whatta Man" (2016) Digital singles * "Crush" (2016) * "Hand in Hand" (2016) * "Downpour" (2017) OSTs * "Moon Lovers : Scarlet Heart Ryeo OST Part.3" (2016) Gallery I.O.I Chrysalis group photo.png|''Chrysalis'' I.O.I_Sub_Unit_Whatta_Man_promotional_photo.png|"Whatta Man" #1 I.O.I_Sub_Unit_Whatta_Man_promotional_photo_(1).png|"Whatta Man" #2 Official links * Webpage * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2016 debuts Category:I.O.I Category:2017 disbandments